


About Time

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus figures something important out, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the prompt, “I can’t do this anymore!”  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH Compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Albus Severus Potter couldn’t believe how things were turning out. He’d been dating Lucien Zeller for a couple months now and he thought everything was going well. Apparently, he had been wrong. Currently, the Hufflepuff was giving him the ever popular “maybe we should start seeing other people” speech.

“I can’t do this anymore, Al!” Lucien said, exasperated. “You’re in love with Malfoy. I can’t be with someone who loves another man.”

Albus was shocked. “I don’t—“

“Don’t even try denying it.”

“But—“

“No. Stop. You do love him. Don’t feel bad for me, I’ll be fine. You just go get your man,” Lucien finished. He turned and walked away before Albus could say anything else.

The brunette began slowly walking through the halls. He had a lot of thinking to do. Did he love Scorpius? Was it possible? He let his feet take him where they wanted, and before long he was standing under a tree by the lake.

He took a seat under the tree and thought. Long and hard. After a few minutes, he had a realization, “I love him!”

“About time you figured that out,” a passing student said.

Albus frowned as the figure moved out of sight. Was it that obvious? Albus didn’t think so, but he wasn’t always the most observant person.

Albus gathered up all of his Gryffindor courage and decided it was time to get the blonde. It was now or never, so why wait? He stood up and headed towards Slytherin.

He practically ran across the grounds, through the door, and down to the dungeons. He was never more glad to have a deviant little sister than at that very moment. Lily Potter always shared the Slytherin password with her siblings. “ “ Albus yelled, just in time to avoid slamming into the wall.

He stopped as soon as he was fully inside the Slytherin Common Room and glanced around. His sister bounced up to him happily, “Al! What’re you doing all the way down here? You never visit me in the dungeons. Not that I’m complaining or anything, but—“

“Lils, stop talking.” Albus interrupted her rambling. “I’m looking for Scorp. I love him and I have to tell him.”

Lily grinned and pulled him into a hug. “Oh Al! It’s about time you figured it out. I’m so happy for you!”

Albus rolled his eyes and pulled away from his younger sibling. “Yeah. It’s great Lils. Have you seen him?”

“Um, he was just here a few minutes ago,” she looked around the large room. “Hey Beynon! Where’s Scorpius?”

From somewhere on the other side of the room someone yelled back, “He went up to our dorm.”

“Thanks sis!” Albus gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off in the direction of the seventh year boy’s dorm. He stopped just outside of the room and tried to collect himself.

After a moment he pushed the door open and called out, “Scorp?”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was lying on his bed reading a Muggle novel titled The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. He looked up as the door creaked open. “Yes?”

“Hey,” Albus said hesitating in the doorway. Suddenly, he wasn’t quite so sure of himself. The blonde sat up and motioned for Albus to enter the room.

The brunette Gryffindor made his way towards the other seventh year and as he did, he looked around the dorm. It was very similar to his room up in the tower; the only difference being the color scheme and the lack of windows. He stopped a couple of steps away from where the blonde was looking up at him expectantly.

Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just wanted to tell you that,” he paused, opening his eyes again and looking into grey ones, “I love you.”

Scorpius smiled, “I know.” Albus blushed and the Slytherin stood up and closed the distance between them. “It’s about time you figured it out.”

“Everyone’s been saying that…” Albus commented as he leaned in and gave Scorpius a rather innocent kiss.

Scorpius chuckled, “I love you too. Now give me a real kiss.”

And Albus did just that.


End file.
